


things you said at 1AM

by lostmemoria



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jordan comforts her, Lydia has a nightmare, mention of Allison - Freeform, takes place somewhere before 5A or during, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan’s a light sleeper so when his phone vibrates on his night stand at 1AM, his eyes flicker open immediately. He groans softly and moves to grab it, expecting it to be a call from the station or the Sheriff but he’s surprised when the caller ID flashes Lydia Martin’s name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said at 1AM

**Author's Note:**

> taken from [this prompt list.](http://lilloury.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

Jordan’s a light sleeper so when his phone vibrates on his night stand at 1AM, his eyes flicker open immediately. He groans softly and moves to grab it, expecting it to be a call from the station or the Sheriff but he’s surprised when the caller ID flashes Lydia Martin’s name.

He answers quickly. “Hello? Lydia? Are you okay?” The question leaves his mouth without a second thought, because it’s 1AM and his mind is already buzzing with all the possibilities as to why she would be calling him so late.

Last time she called him at a time like this it was because she had ended up in one of the unsafe parts of town due to her banshee powers leading her there. He remembered finding her there near an old warehouse, barefoot and wearing only a thin gown, shivering to the bone and whispering about a dead body. He distinctly remembered wrapping his deputy jacket around her shoulders to warm her up, ushering her into his patrol car before calling it in. And now, he really hopes she isn’t in that kind of situation again.

“Jordan? Did I wake you?” is her soft reply, and he can hear the sound of shuffling over the line.

“No,” he lies, “I wasn’t sleeping much. Is everything alright?” He repeats again, worried.

Lydia hums, “Yeah. I’m okay. I—I just couldn’t sleep. I kind of had a bad dream. I tried calling Kira, but she’s probably with Scott and I just,” she pauses and sighs loudly into the receiver, “I just needed someone to talk to.”

He can hear the tinge of anxiety in her tone as he sits up in his bed, giving her his full undivided attention. “I’m here,” he reassures her. “What was the dream about? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s the same one I always get,” she says slowly. “The one where I relive the moment where I felt Allison die. So many months later and it still hurts. I think it’s always going to hurt. She was my best friend, Jordan.”

He can hear her choking up on her words. “I know,” he whispers carefully. She’s confided in him about Allison before, and he was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, when she needed someone to just _listen_ to her. “And she still is, Lydia. And she always will be. And she’ll always be watching after you, smiling down at you from a better place.”

There’s silence on the line and for a second he thinks she fell asleep, but then he hears sniffling.

“Have you ever lost anyone, Jordan?” She asks, and the questions catches him off guard a bit.

He’s lost a lot of people, more than he can maybe count. Friends from boot camp, friends from Afghanistan, his father… “Yeah, I have. I’ve lost my best friend too, actually.”

“Oh,” she starts, and he can hear the slight shock in her voice. “I’m sorry…What…What was he like? Can you, like, tell me about him?” The last question leaves her with a tinge of hesitation in her voice, and Jordan imagines her biting her lower lip cutely like she does whenever she hesitates.

He finds himself nodding, “Yeah. Of course.” And just like Lydia had told him about her best friend, he tells her about his. He talks about the good memories and the funny ones, and keeps reminiscing until somewhere along the way he hears the sounds of Lydia’s soft snoring.

It makes him smile and murmur, “Good night, Lydia. Sweet dreams.” He doesn’t hang up though, instead choosing to lay his phone on his pillow next to him, just in case she needs him again in the night.


End file.
